prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC42
is the 42nd episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 383rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Everyone learns that without the Cure Modules, the Melody of Sorrow is unable to be played; and thus the girls are targeted after their friends are hypnotized into stealing them. '' Summary Falsetto attempts to revive Noise, now that they have gotten all of the Notes and can play the Melody of Sorrow. As this is going on the girls chat with Aphrodite and reveal their last note was taken. Hibiki claims that as long as they combine their powers they will be able to defea anyone - but Ako points out that it won't be easy. Aphrodite encourages the girls by pointing out that Noise is unable to be revived yet. Falsetto is excited to finally restore Noise; but suddenly the four G-Clefs disappear. They are shocked until they recall that the the G-Clefs were in the girls's hearts, and learn that the ones they got were fake. Angered by this, Falsetto demands Bassdrum and Baritone capture the G-Clefs. In school, Ellen watches Hibiki play soccer with Waon while Kanade and Seika make cupcakes. She stays with Ako and brings up the cure modules and how the G-Clefs work with them. In the Town, Bassdrum and Baritone attempt to come up with a plan. They discuss their intentions of causing sadness to lure the Cures to them, then they will fall for the trap by taking out their G-Clefs willingly. They begin to dig some holes - but to their surprise the girls catch them. Ako asks what they are up to and Bassdrum reveals the entire plan before they run away. But to his surprise, it was only a dream. Baritone speaks to Bassdrum and claims to have a better plan, revealing his plans to capture Otokichi and take him as a hostage. The girls would hand over the Modules if it was to save him. That evening they head over to grab the old man but Ako catches them in the act. This angered them and when Falsetto realizes something is amiss, he arrives to do the work himself. The next day the girls are eating when Waon suddenly informs them that Bassdrum took Seika. The girls believe her and head to the location she told them to go to, but when the girls spot Falsetto they tell them to run. However, they don't. They stay and steal the Modules before the girls are able to transform. This surprises the girls and they attempt to figure out what happened. Falsetto reveals they are being controlled by Noise, but to his own surprise - the Modules are also fakes. Ako reveals she grabbed the real ones earlier and the girls attempt to grab them from her. But with the aid of their friends and their own free will they break free from Noise's control. Falsetto attempts to grab the Modules but Hummy takes them away. Bassdrum and Baritone steal the Modules themselves; but after changing back into their true forms they decide to return them to the girls. Angered by this, Noise controls the duo once more to make them even more evil than before. The girls change into their cure forms and tiredly fight against them, releasing Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo. They win the battle, but unfortunately Bassdrum and Baritone remain evil and leave with Falsetto. The girls observe their friends to make sure they are okay before everything returns to normal. They start to wonder why their Modules are so important, while the Minor Trio are shown to obey Noise and his demands. Major Events *Aphrodite reveals she replaced four of the G-clefs in the Legendary Score with fakes; the final four clefs are all the ones within the Cure Modules. *Bassdrum and Baritone are revealed to no longer possess an evil heart and can finally hold the Cure Modules without becoming hurt; but are re-brainwashed by Falsetto and Noise before they could assist the Cures. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Noise Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Nishijima Waon *Higashiyama Seika *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes